


Day 4: Nevarro

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Mandoctober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minor Character Death, Multi, literally just some unnamed bounty hunters, or - Freeform, platonic, readers choice there, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: As a bounty hunter with the guild on Nevarro, your loyalties are tied to them and its leader Greef Karga. Well. That is until a certain Mandalorian and a small child stir up some trouble. Thus leading to you having to choose between siding with the guild you call home, or Mando and the innocent child he is trying to save.----*No romance in this one really, can be read as Platonic or can be considered leading to romance. Depends on how you choose to see it.*Another thing I wrote for Mandoctober! Prompts for Mandoctober were done by @leo-moon on tumblr!!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mandoctober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043781
Kudos: 20





	Day 4: Nevarro

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to a longer series around a similar idea to this for a long time, but for now just enjoy this little fic! If y'all would like to see a full flushed out series let me know!!

Everyone in the guild knew who the Mandalorian was by this point. He was a legend among the other bounty hunters, and many considered him to be the best around. He made no mistakes and his jobs were always completed flawlessly. This reputation of his meant that you weren’t surprised to hear that he was the one who had brought in the prized asset everyone in the guild was after. 

If the Mandalorian wasn’t a legend before then, he definitely was afterwards. There wasn’t a hunter who hadn’t been talking about him since. He seemed to be the perfect bounty hunter, completely untouchable and overly skilled in everything he did. This common knowledge was probably why the news of the Mandalorian stealing the same prized asset back had been so shocking to you and the others. 

At first you didn’t know what to think over the whole ordeal, but you definitely knew that the situation wouldn’t be good for the guild. Admittedly, you were almost furious at him for betraying and turning his back on the group. You had even found yourself swept up in the other hunters fury. Annoyed with how disrupted your life had suddenly become thanks to the Mandalorian going back on the job. 

The guild was your whole life, and it was the only means you had of making any credits. When you had nothing left, you had found the guild, quickly making yourself right at home. And as sad as it may sound, the bounty hunters guild on Nevarro was the only life you had ever really known. 

This attachment of yours to the guild was probably why you were so upset over the whole situation. The fact that the Mandalorian had put all your lives at jeopardy with this little stunt of his just made your blood boil. The life you and the other hunters had made wasn’t great by any means, but you had built it up yourself—piece by piece. Now watching it all crumble, thanks to a Mandalorian going off the rails no less, had left a bitter taste in your mouth. 

So, when Karga had come to you and the other members with a plan to take back the asset and return the guild to its former glory, you had accepted without question. Well. You had, until Karga finally gave you a proper description of the asset. 

The asset had turned out to be a child. Even worse, from the sounds of it, the Mandalorian was trying to save the small creature from whatever cruel fate the client had in store for it. The client—who had turned out to be part of an imperial remnant located on Nevarro—was now tearing apart the small settlement of yours as revenge for the betrayal. What did an imperial remnant want with a child of all things? You didn’t know, but knowing them it wasn’t good.

This newly acquired knowledge made you begin to question whether or not the guild returning the child to the client was the right thing to do. Although whether you agreed or not, you didn’t really have much of a choice on what side you took. No matter how horrible it seemed, you knew that if you wanted to survive at all, you’d have to side with the guild. A choice which you never thought you could feel so horrible about. 

When his plan had gone into action, Karga had appointed you and two other hunters to wait just along the outskirts of the town. He had assured you it was only a formality—he didn’t expect for the Mandalorian to get that far if he had the chance at an escape. You on the other hand, knew not to get your hopes up, finding yourself concerned with what the outcome could become. 

Karga had taken note of your worry, and rather than berate you, he tried to assure you again that everything would be fine. He wanted you to know that the guild would soon be back to normal and everything be just as it once was before. Although, it wasn’t the guild you were concerned about this time around. No, this time the guild and its success was far from your mind. 

The gun in your hand felt heavy as you watched the bright lights of the blaster shots flickering in the night sky. A large fight had quickly broken out in the town after the Mandalorian had arrived—spelling doom for all those involved. The fight had gotten even worse for the guild when more Mandalorians had appeared out of nowhere, joining the fray to help out one of their own. 

The hunters with you had given each other uneasy glances at the sight of a sudden wave of Mandalorians joining the fight. It didn’t look like it was playing in the guilds favour in the slightest. The guild was losing the fight easily—honestly you’d be surprised if any of the guild members even made it out of there alive at this point.

To your surprise, you had managed to catch a glimpse of what you thought was Karga leaving the fray. Instantly you had turned to your companions to question them, but by the time you all looked back the figure was gone. Instead, you were met with the sight of the Mandalorian walking towards you three, his blaster pointed in your direction. 

“Hand over the asset!” The one hunter with you had shouted suddenly, his gun now pointed directly at the armor-covered man, “Hand it over Mando!” 

The Mandalorian had paused in place, trying to read the body language of the three of you currently standing between him and his ship. His gaze had flickered to yours and you felt a shudder crawl down your spine from his vizor locking with your own stare. Even with the helmet blocking it from view, such a simple glance from the legendary man was terrifying and utterly nerve wrecking. 

Kriff the three of you were so dead. 

The Mandalorian at first tried to barter his way past the three of you, his gaze still fixed onto your own. Clearly he had sensed your unease, and could tell that you were the more likely to cave under his pressuring gaze. However, the two other hunters with you refused to budge, not even allowing for you to get a word in as they snarled at the armor-covered man. 

While the three men began to argue and threaten one another, you on the other hand had felt your eyes leave the Mandalorian’s vizor to land on the bundle in his hands. From it, you could see two larger ears peeking out, and if you looked closer you could even see the peaceful face of the sleeping child tucked away. The sight of the little one had instantly made your heart ripple with guilt. Could you really just return such an innocent creature to those monsters? 

Sudden shots had rung out into the night, their blinding light making you flinch as they managed to pull you completely from your thoughts. You had watched as the other two bounty hunters fell, smoke seeping from the blaster still clutched in your hand. The breaths that left you were heavy now, as your mind tried to process that fact that you had just betrayed the guild on impulse alone. 

Letting out a deep breath you gently kicked at two lifeless hunters on the ground, the unease you once felt now settling. Although, the relief was short lived, as when your gaze had connected with the visor of the Mandalorian again, you had felt an instant anxious pull at your heart. 

Silence had fallen in the night air as the two of you stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. The two of you hadn’t ever spoken before, and though you knew of him, you had no idea if he even knew who you were. 

“Mando-” 

The Mandalorian’s attention had been snapped away from your own at the sound of more people approaching. Looking back towards you, he had then lowered his blaster, motioning for you to follow him on his way back to the Razor Crest. 

At first your brows had just furrowed in bewilderment at his gesture, not expecting him to willingly let you go with him. You two may have been a part of the same guild, and you may have just shot two of your own supposed allies for him, but you were quite literally strangers.

He was really just going to let you come with him? No questions asked? The Mandalorian was such a strange fellow—you were certain of that at least. 

A huff had left the Mandalorian at the sight of you still standing in place. He had stopped again to look over his shoulder at you, his gaze unwavering as he finally spoke to you for the first time since meeting him. 

“Well,” He said, “Are you coming or not?” 

Yes. Yes you were.


End file.
